This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rationale and Specific Aims: According to the NIH Biomedical Information Science and Technology Initiative Consortium (NIH-BISTI) "Bioinformatics is research, development, or application of computational tools and approaches for expanding the use of biological, medical, behavioral or health data, including those to acquire, store, organize, archive, analyze, or visualize such data" (http://www.bisti.nih.gov). The rapid growth of biological information has necessitated the development and implementation of advanced biocomputing and bioinformatics resources and capabilities, which are currently deemed essential components for biomedical research. Typically, these resources are optimally used when an efficient user-friendly and shared networking system is in place. The elucidation of the human and other genomes has provided an immense amount of data that must be analyzed by computationally intensive methods launching the era of genomics. Similarly, understanding the proteins coded by individual genomes, their regulated expression, structure, function and interaction (proteomics), will require the development of new hardware and software beyond current capabilities. Some important areas that will greatly impact biomedical research are: advanced visualization;data mining;distributed and shared analysis and storage of large data sets;dynamic simulation and modeling of biological processes. The Bioinformatics/Biocomputing Core (BBC) focuses on providing the necessary networking capabilities to support biomedical research projects distributed throughout the state of Louisiana. It is envisioned that the initial BBC's efforts in biocomputing/bioinformatics will demonstrate competitive research in Louisiana, which will grow as the network expands and faculty are added. A primary goal of the BBC is to provide access to world-class computer resources and computing, and communication support for the entire INBRE. Of particular importance is providing a supportive environment for the specific research projects associated with this core, as well as projects in the MCBC. In addition, the BBC will develop and distribute new biocomputational capabilities to enable competitive research by all INBRE institutions. The BBC includes an initial cadre of pilot projects aimed at achieving this goal. It is anticipated that additional biocomputational projects will be developed during the INBRE as new faculty are hired and the network grows. The BBC will be built upon the existing resources of the Center for Computation and Technology (CCT, see description below) on the LSU campus, the LBRN Phase I resources, including those at the LSU Eye Center (LSUEC), and those being built under the auspices of LONI. The BBC will foster enhanced training of undergraduate and graduate students, as well as faculty, by initiating novel methods of delivering expertise across campus boundaries. This training and interaction will provide: networked courses;access to seminars and workshops;remote access to research equipment;person-to-person teleconferencing;other forms of distance learning, communication and collaboration. We consider these elements as absolutely essential to the enhancement of biomedical research since it promotes the development of state-wide mentoring at all educational levels. The specific aims of the BBC are: Specific Aim I: To support and further develop the existing Access-Grid and high speed networking infrastructure. The goal is to facilitate interactive knowledge and data exchange among INBRE investigators, further enhancing interdisciplinary collaboration. Specific Aim II: To support an initial cadre of investigators who will develop research projects that utilize advanced biocomputation methodologies. Specific Aim III: To provide communication and network support for the development of training and research programs at PUI campuses, including undergraduate, graduate, post-doctoral fellows, and faculty. The intended goal is to provide state-of-the-art resources, mentoring, and research experiences, beyond the boundaries of home departments and institutions.